Welcome to the Galaxy: The State of Things
Greetings, reader. Welcome to the Metamo Archives. This is a special document written by the Head of the Archives as a sort of general outlook on the current going-ons in the galaxy, as of the writing of it. It will go over each of the known planets and other celestial bodies populated within the local sector that the Archives document. Geolyte Geolyte, being a notable center of both tourism and trade, is currently thriving on the surplus of both, its economy booming. Being one of the earliest planets in the local sector to establish communications with others and remaining at least neutral to pretty much all others (but usually attempting to maintain a positive relation to most), it has a notable foothold in the workings of galactic governing, although thankfully the Geolytes don't seem to abuse this power. The main population of the planet is actually a fairly notable mix of races from many planets, due at least in part to its hospitable environment for many varieties of peoples. Of course, it's not a perfect haven of peace and prosperity, nowhere can be. A few criminal organizations have at least the tiniest bit of influence on occasion, but it's not a major center. It's definitely not anything like Dejeh at least! Technologically, they are also on the forefront of science, being among the most active in progressing galactic exploration and discoveries. While not incredibly intelligent as a whole race, their scientists in general can excel in various sciences of almost any kind, again supported by the vibrant and hospitable environment to conduct experiments of several varieties in. However, it can be limited at times as the Geolyte government is keen on preserving the natural beauty of their planet. Threat Assessment *Beware of unexpected changes in weather. Otherwise, nothing major. Firim Being one of the planets of extremes in a way, only a few races can survive on the hell-like surface of Firim. As such, the population is mostly the native Firimes, with a small minority of Thirnovans and the odd Hotted that merely decided to live there. Their economy thrives on industries which require excessive heat to produce products, generally being the final process in metallurgy and alloy creation. As a result, many Firimes are expert blacksmiths and metalworkers. In the galactic scheme of things, they're generally friendly, but don't get along too amazingly with races from colder or wetter regions. They're heavily allied with Hotted. In the area of science, they specialize in exploration of high temperature environments and in the creation of heatproof metal and technology. Firim spacecraft generally are large, often huge enough to hold several Hotteds. Threat Assessment *'Outright un-survivable heat.' Landing or exiting your ship is not safe unless adequately prepared. Oleana Covered entirely in oceans, Oleana's true population is made up only of sealife and the Oleanans themselves. Artificial habitats built both on the surface and deep within the water usually hold laboratories or are simply homes of the quite wealthy that could afford to live in such an area. Like the Geolytes, the Oleanans keep a large sense of natural beauty, and thus, take a lot of offense to litter being left in their oceans. The Oleanans don't have a real economy so to say, as they instead live peacefully with each other deep in the waters of their planet, not really believing in material possessions. They have a loose form of government for the sake of communication with other planets and their place in the intergalactic civilization. While bare-bones, they are organized enough to also perform science regularly. Oleanan scientists will generally specialize in biology, particularly sea life like themselves. Their technology isn't highly advanced in comparison to some others, but they're able to make do. Oleanans aren't generally found off-planet, but their spacecraft are unique in that they are essentially big aquariums with engines and plating. Threat Assessment *'Unknown if threats reside in deepest parts of the oceans.' *'Tropical storms, such as hurricanes', while uncommon, are most certainly not unheard of. Anasaze The home of the Anasazeans is primarily desert regions, with little in the ways of moisture. There are reports of pockets of liquid water speckled around the planet, which is where the Anasazeans tend to cluster nearby to make villages and they would call cities. Their homes are generally built into the many mesas that rise up on Anasaze, entire villages made of clay and stone built in tiers. This is done to avoid the major hazard on the planet: sandstorms. Sandstorms on Anasaze can build up to be incredibly devastating and dangerous, although those types of sandstorms are rare. More commonly, sandstorms here will actually be light, more akin to fog on other planets. However, it's still hazardous to wander out in the light sandstorms without eye protection. Alongside the natives, alien races that can withstand either high or low temperatures can be found living here and present during the day or night respectively. Anasazean society is more tribal in nature, although not nearly as much as, say, Wuud. Rather, each village generally has an elder or a few, that will more or less act as their leader or leaders. In their cities, a council of elders may be present to govern them. Technology is not a large part of Anasazean life, but they are developed enough for basic interstellar travel and communication. Galactic observatories can be found built safely on the top of a few of the mesas, as there is essentially no light pollution, and most sandstorms don't rise up over the mesa tops. Threat Assessment *'Extreme heat.' Preparations are advised. *'Unbearable cold at night.' Anasaze's atmosphere is too arid to sustain heat at night. Preparation for overnight stays is heavily advised. *'Unexpected sandstorms and dust storms.' Even with recent technology, these can spring up without warning. Bring eye protection, and return to your ship as soon as possible if a sandstorm begins. Grannest More or less the forefront of galactic economics, Grannest is an industrialist's dream. With the original inhabitants long gone and the local robotic population becoming self-conscious, it's been converted into essentially a giant factory. Pretty much all organic wildlife has gone extinct, due to the actions of the Grannest progenitors, and the environment essentially made inhospitable. With smog so full in the air and waste polluting the waters, few races could possibly stay on the planet for an extended period of time. A few Brabbiters capable of living through polluted air have made their homes here, and the similarly mechanized Mekkians and mostly inorganic Wiralons and Layazeroes have been seen working there as well. In place of ecology, there is economy. The Grannest robots have taken what's left of their planet and made use of it in the form of economic production. Receiving basic materials from many other planets, they produce much in the way of building materials, appliances, and many other consumer products. Threat Assessment *'Atmosphere is un-survivable.' Will inevitably poison and kill almost all organic life. Protection required. Megadom The surface of Megadom is inhospitable to any known race, with the population of Megadom living only on floating islands scattered above most of the lower atmosphere. Held up by thick gases, these islands manage to sustain life. However, prolonged living without a different source of air on these islands is not advised to alien races not acclimated to the more exotic gases, possibly affecting the inner workings of the brain. Due to the limited space there is on the islands, terraforming and mining is heavily restricted. The Megadomers are an optimistic bunch, sometimes a bit ditzy, likely due to the atmosphere of their home. This doesn't mean they aren't intelligent, contributing a surprisingly large amount of inventions and concepts to the galactic community. Megadomers are generally hired as planners and foremen, among other conceptual roles. Megadom technology generally has some form of flotation or hover mechanism built in, and they generally refuse to make weaponry. Threat Assessment *'Atmosphere is high in exotic and strange gases.' These can have a variety of effects on various races. Air filters for suits and ships advised. Layazero Layazero is an oddity in and of itself in many ways. Perhaps the main thing about it is that the actual location of the planet is unknown, or if it even really exists physically. It and its residents are mostly holographic in nature, limiting their ability to interact with other races. Any communication with Layazero is initiated by them first, and the source of any signals from them is never identifiable. As such, we know little of the planet, and that will continue until the true location of the thing is identified or revealed. However, Layazeroes are commonly see in other populations. Being inorganic, they're capable of traveling through space on their own, propelling themselves in an unknown method. They commonly employ themselves as fluid displays and computer operators, and can rather often be found working with Megadomers to put concepts into imagery. While one more "normal"-sized Layazero might look complete, an actual Layazero's size is minuscule, and they cluster together to appear larger. A Layazero can generate a small amount of electricity on their own, so when grouped up, they can serve as a temporary power conduit of sorts. Threat Assessment *'Do not attempt to land.' Planet is presumably nonphysical. Florias The planet of Florias is a florist's dream, although attempting to harvest any part of the ecosystem there without permission would incur grave repercussions by their government. With a massive variety of flora and interesting fauna, various kinds of scientists are attracted to the environment present here. Due to this huge crowd wishing to study, the Florisian councils and rulers have generally agreed to limit it, perhaps a bit harshly. Floriasians will generally demand to lead projects of various sciences, usually leaning towards ecological and biological studies themselves. Despite their somewhat aggressive stance on various aspects of the intergalactic community, they usually frown upon militaristic or heavily technological societies. Threat Assessment *'No major threats.' Freaze There isn't much to say about Freaze's environment. It's generally frozen or snowy, there's a low chance of finding liquid water anywhere, and it's always cold. Generally seen as inhospitable, Freaze contributes little to the local society and economy in general. Freazers are stoic, reserved, and all around uncommunicative. While not as isolationist as say, Jeljel, they generally just aren't friendly. They don't have advanced technology of their own, generally using whatever other races that might be trying to study there to communicate outside of their planet. A theory has been put forward that the Freazers are simply ice given some fashion of organic substance and sentience by another unknown race, and has gained some traction within the scientific community. The Freazers continue to not comment on this. Threat Assessment *'Unbearable cold at all times.' Protection against cold winds and weather heavily advised. *'Beware of ice', though this should go without saying. Ice structures have grown in various ways. They can also appear safe to land on, only to give way after your ship settles. Be on your guard. *'Ice is not actually edible.' Due to a strange compound currently under investigation present in the ice, the ice cannot be consumed and will most likely poison it's consumer. Bring your own liquids, and store them so they cannot freeze. Boggob Boggob is a planet of humid swamps. This is the major biome type of the entire planet, with little in the ways of other environments. These swamps and marshes house exotic and hostile fauna as well as flora, making it a rather dangerous planet to be on. The lifeforms here are still being analyzed and studied, as it is quite hazardous to do so, resulting in slow progress. Space pirates occasionally may use Boggob as a hideaway due to the rough foliage and difficulty in searching the areas. Boggobians are generally gruff, but not hostile to alien races. Living in clans and tribes in areas all over the planet, each group has their own at least slightly different culture to some degree. These groupings of Boggobians frequently clash with each other, living in perpetual danger of assault by another for dominion of land and population. Due to this natural way of combat, Boggobians are generally seen to be strategists and combat trainers off-planet. Threat Assessment *'Hostile wildlife.' Bring a weapon to protect yourself, and study all known wildlife on Boggob before attempting to land. *'Toxic plant-life.' Many plants on Boggob are incredibly toxic. Do not consume any plant before first identifying it; even the most innocuous of plants can prove fatal to consume. Jeljel Jeljel is about as inhospitable to races not affected by high heat as Freaze or Grannest are in general. With a constant searing high temperature, most of the ground being semi-viscous lava, and overall a bleak atmosphere, it's another planet that seems like it shouldn't sustain any kind of life. However, evidence of a prior civilization and different environment are dotted around the melted landscape. These relics found by Firim and Hotted research teams suggest that Jeljel was not always a molten viscous ball of inhospitable conditons. Whatever civilization used to be here is no more though. The Jeljellians appear to be the main remnants of a prior society on the planet. However, they are extremely secretive, staying away from attempts at communication with outside races. As such, little to nothing is known about these dwindling beings in general. With all of the negative traits summed above, Jeljel is generally considered a dying planet, and is used as a reminder to us all to take care of our homes and planets, lest things take a turn for the worst. Threat Assessment *'Inhospitable heat.' The surface is hot enough to melt most alloys and raw metals. Atmosphere is also one of the hottest recorded in the local sector. *'No help for millions of miles.' If you ship breaks down here, hopefully you know how to fix it. If not, sorry. Bavoom Bavoom's environment is largely barren of life besides the native Bavoomians, due in no small part to the high velocity winds that ravage the planet constantly. The only notable flora that can be found in general can be compared to streamlined and compact tumbleweeds, whipping through Bavoom's high atmosphere. For study, low-orbit space stations are generally built to test various things in a high wind speed environment. While they don't contribute much to interstellar economics, Bavoomians are often seen as a cheerful bunch. Their devil-may-care attitudes in general make them vivacious company, although they can sometimes go overboard. They are seen as disorganized, to the point they don't bother with a government, instead seeking more thrills throughout the galaxy. Threat Assessment *'High winds.' Wind on this planet can tear apart many ships. Only land in safe areas, and make sure you know the location of these areas beforehand. *'Thick atmosphere.' Can prove too difficult to breathe for some races, and is of high oxygen levels. Mekks Mekks is a planet known for technology. Unlike Grannest, which usually produces general products for the galactic masses, Mekks produces what are often among the latest and greatest technological feats of the time. They branch out into many different types of devices and gadgets, as well as act as maintenance for nearly anything in the known spectrum of technology. However, in general a Mekkian's favorite type of technology will be based around the specialty of Mekks: large electrical wires. Being robots like the Grannest populace, they were specially designed to work with spinning the cables that drape over the planet into whatever they were assigned to do, or nowadays, whatever they wish to. Being among the forefront in technology, Mekkian spacecraft are equipped with all sorts of doodads. While stuff such as invisibility, long-distance teleportation and other such almost-impossible concepts are still out of reach of them, they often have much more refined versions of technology usually attributed to other races. Mekkians can often be found working as technicians and mechanics off-planet, and as a result, they've developed a warm reception towards other technologically-inclined races in the local sectors. Threat Assessment *'Beware of active machinery.' Mekkian machinery does not follow safety standards as well as other races, so be careful around it. *'Air filters are required for long visits.' Atmosphere, though polluted, is still breathable, but not for extended periods of time; just a few hours. *Very mild level of electricity perpetually in the air. Do not bring sensitive devices, as they will malfunction. Vubble Vubble is an odd planet, although on paper it doesn't quite sound like it. Visually, it resembles an enormous bubble from space, and this appearance continues until well within the atmosphere, where the previously clear-looking sphere turns into an endless ocean topped with a slick skin that only supports the lightest of races. Vubblies are surprisingly reclusive, preferring to avoid alien races, and instead continue skating across the surface of their ocean free of cares and worries. Abhorring anything resembling a fine point, several races are outright banned due to more of a prominence of the dangerous points attributed to them. Vubblies are almost never seen willingly off-planet. As of time of writing, there aren't any documented individuals known working or living elsewhere, barring the one representative in galactic politics and an individual living aboard the Metamo Archives. The Vubblies are not a technologically advanced race, but are advanced in knowledge otherwise. Due to their reclusive nature however, they don't share much if at all. Threat Assessment *'Incredibly hostile towards certain races.' Do not land if you sport a sharp protrusion, such as a horn. Hevendor Hevendor is an unknown zone within the local sectors, as anyone who enters it appears to be pushed away or moved around it with impunity. It serves as the home of the Seven Sages, presumed to be among the most powerful beings in the known universe. Little is known of them or their home, but it is commonly theorized that Hevendor is a white hole, as it occasionally can be observed spewing matter in various directions, with no matter being consumed prior. Only once has a spacecraft been noted to be let into the zone, that being the Metamo Ark. The Seven Sages do not appear to use spacecraft, simply appearing wherever they intend to go in the rare occasion they're seen away from Hevendor. Threat Assessment *''(You are not worthy)'' Gravitas If there's one thing to be known about Gravitas first and foremost, it's that one needs to be careful about approaching the planet. Gravitas boasts immensely high gravity, despite its relatively average size, theorized to be due to the very high concentration of very heavy metals within the planet's core. Spacecrafts are recommended to stay in a very high orbit to prevent being pulled down crashing to the surface. To get off of Gravitas, one has to first cancel the gravitational pull, then blast off quickly before it drags one back down. The Gravitases that live upon its surface live a rather hard life, being subject to working for long periods of time with little leisure in between. As a result, Gravitases are happy to find an excuse to get off-planet and work in almost any position they can get a hold of. Gravitas normally exports rare, very dense materials found almost nowhere else, and imports items of luxury to improve morale on the planet. Gravitasian technology and spacecraft are generally built to be more or less impervious to damage by means of incredibly hard casings and components. Threat Assessment *'Incredible, almost inescapable pull of gravity.' Ships unprepared to fight Gravitas's pull of gravity should stay far, far away from this planet. The level of gravity is high enough to tear apart ships far before they enter it's atmosphere. Dawndus On Dawndus, one cannot tell what time it is quite well, as there is no day or night, only a perpetual dawn/dusk. With a constant and relatively mild temperature, life is more or less flourishing around the equator and general middle areas of the planet. Despite that, the usual biome appears as a sort of desert, although more florid and full of life as opposed to the likes of Anasaze. Dawndusians are insomniacs, with bodies that have developed beyond the need for sleep. As a result, while they can work essentially endlessly, they're sluggish, and still do tire out. They don't sleep, but they do usually desire rest. Dawndusian technology is on par with most of the local sectors, but they don't avidly use it. Preferring to live in homes built from the planet's sandstone equivalent, they create stone towers they lurk and live in. Dawndusians can often be found off-planet doing jobs that require long periods of work that would make most races pass out from exhaustion. They may also be found as historians of sorts, as they exhibit a fondness for ancestry and history. Threat Assessment *'Passage of time is strange.' Standard timekeeping methods falter on Dawndus. You must use a Dawndusian clock to be able to tell time properly. *'Extreme heat at the poles.' Where most planets would have ice caps, Dawndus has heat sinks. Be careful as you head closer to the poles. Yooj Yooj is essentially entirely a giant cloud, with a tiny planetary core that keeps it bound to its location instead of dissipating into space. While they have no need for surfaces that can be walked on, Yoojics have some degree of cloud manipulation, and like to make architecture on a grand scale, made usually entirely of clouds. Despite looking like barely much more than the clouds that surround them, Yoojics have advanced minds. A few even claim to be prophets, while others are scholars and scientists of sorts. Yoojics might be spotted off-planet doing exactly the latter stated above, while also taking an interest in music. While not dependent on technology made of metals and circuitry, they instead, once again, use clouds in place of it. Don't ask how it works, they won't tell you. Yoojics move through space by manipulating a moving cloud that holds a small atmosphere through space. However, this method of travel is not very fast, and oftentimes they're taken aboard other races' ships. Threat Assessment *'Occasional thunderstorms.' These can come without warning, so be prepared at all times. Suburbion Suburbion is not a single planet, but rather a large group of space station colonies spread throughout the galaxy. Each station generally looks the same: A large bio-dome with a special and complex glass roof construct, housing what amounts to a city and countryside within. The environment in them is tailored to be as hospitable as possible, generating just the right conditions to enhance growth of food sources, both crops and livestock. Beneath the city lies a complex system of technology to control the environment above and the trajectory of the colony through space. The treatment of outside races by Suburbionites is much less than hospitable. Keeping a neutral stance with any alien race, most colonies deny any foreign races living among them, usually to prevent the chance of contamination of food sources or illnesses brought in. Living in a strict way of life, the populations of most colonies are under police states. Rarely, there may be a colony that is less strict about their relations with outsiders, but most stick to the passive-aggressive stance of the main group of colonies. They contribute little in exports or imports to the galactic community, and their presence in galactic politics is small. Threat Assessment *'Denizens can be hostile. '''Bring a weapon in the case where you must defend yourself. *'Visitors are strictly monitored, as that is assuming they're allowed in at all.' You must be identified and approved before entering a Suburbion colony or 'your ship will be shot down.' Thirnova Easily mistaken for a star from a distance, Thirnova is an oddity even among the oddities. Foreign races aren't able to even land on Thirnova, much less investigate the surface, if there is a proper one. More star-like than planet-like, it is constantly radiating energy of many sorts, thus also proving to be a health hazard to keep a close orbit to. The Thirnovans are said to be half-energy, which should be impossible. As it stands, current science equipment is basically completely unable to decipher and study most anything about Thirnova or its inhabitants. Thirnovan technology matches their creators in complexity and simply being unknown. It's commonly made of an unidentifiable material, and uses unknown mechanics to power, work, and anything else it does. Thirnovans are surprisingly uncommonly found off-world, despite a supposedly enormous population. They choose not to share their secrets, and normally are found merely traveling the galaxy as a leisure activity. 'Threat Assessment' *'Incredibly high amounts of radiation.' Keep a very large orbit around Thirnova. Do not attempt to close in or land. *'Unknown properties.' Due to its paradoxical nature, one cannot be sure of how the planet works completely. Be wary even from a distance. Lastar A bright and shining planet, Lastar is yet another strange planet. Due to the unnaturally reflective surface material, Lastar reflects almost all light directed at it, essentially eliminating all shadows on the planet. Some of this material is allowed to be recovered and studied, and used by few given permission by the Lastarals. It is currently impossible to determine exactly how Lastar gained its very peculiar shape or why. Lastarals mainly communicate by reflecting light in certain patterns, but are capable of limited vocal communication. Their technology is currently unknown, as a Lastaral vessel has yet to be seen, or technology of any sort actually discovered. 'Threat Assessment' *'It's very, very bright.' Bring some really strong sunglasses. Or better eye protection. Cavious The enormous cavern that is Cavious is known as one of the major producers of mined materials in the local sector, and as such, most of its society is integrated a good bit into the industry. Caviousian cities are generally built inside the cavern, which results in a unique view not found elsewhere in the local sector. An inhabitant can look up into their "sky" and see for miles around the cave, with spots lit up where the other cities are. Caviousian society is fairly normal, with an enhanced appreciation for mining and sculpting. A common hobby is mineralogy, seeing as there is a very wide variety of minerals present in the rock mass that is Cavious. Cavious exports a large amount of the basic goods that get made into products mostly on Grannest, and thus for the local sector at large. Despite sharing similar exports and thus one would imagine competition for production, Cavious gets along well with other mineral exporters, the would-be rivals mainly being Arod and Gravitas. This ascends to a point that Cavious is actually allied with Arod and Gravitas, and to a lesser extent, Forte and Hotted. 'Threat Assessment' *'Thin atmosphere.' Bring your own oxygen units, and monitor them carefully. *'Beware of bitter cold.' Cavious can sometimes be dangerously cold. Prepare yourself and your ship wisely. *'Ground travel is dangerous.' This is not due to the natives, but due to Cavious's dangerous landscape. Walkways up walls can be winding and narrow, though this is generally out of necessity. Gigagush It is unknown exactly how much of Gigagush is solid matter, as the majority of it is a swirling nebulaic vortex. Due to instruments seemingly malfunctioning when inside the "planet's" atmosphere, it is currently impossible to get accurate readings on many aspects of the zone. What is known is that it has a fairly notable gravitational field, pulling in matter of all sorts with a fairly good grasp. The native Gigagushers hunt for prey amongst the matter pulled in, although what exactly they consume has not been confirmed. Gigagushers aren't usually found away from their home zone, and generally keep to themselves. They are capable of understanding the languages of foreign races, but don't seem to speak it themselves. Gigagushers have been noted to not require oxygen, allowing them to potentially hitchhike on the hulls of spacecraft should they care to. Swift and nimble, they leap with strange grace through the vacuum of space. 'Threat Assessment' *'Essentially no real atmosphere.' Being an odd vortex in space, and despite a notable gravitational pull, Gigagush does not seem to hold any breathable atmosphere. Bring space suits and air supplies. *'Native predation.' The Gigagushers are naturally predators, and feed on what seem to be a wide variety of things. Be careful when in the vicinity of Gigagush, lest you lose cargo or even personnel potentially. Brabbit Brabbit has no solid mass to speak of, rather being a cloud of exotic gases condensed into a generally planet-sized mess. As such, its inhabitants freely drift around the calm and colorful cloud, themselves changing color and consistency to match the major gas in the region they're in. Among the more notable aspects of the planet is that it appears to be expanding, the gases within duplicating in an unknown method, albeit at a generally slow rate. The knowledge of this oddity has led to agreements being made to harvest some of the various gases for use elsewhere, although only to an extent. Brabbiters generally are seen as ditzy and silly, due to their usual way of losing attention and spacing out, literally drifting away. They are capable of intelligent work and thought, but will usually zone out and daydream. With no solid matter to work with, they've grown to be able to manipulate gases to some degree, allowing for impressive feats with shaping them or making them something neat. They're capable of surviving in the vacuum of space, but like living in some sort of atmosphere. When found off-planet, they're usually drifting somewhere higher in the atmosphere of a planet, minding their own business. 'Threat Assessments' *'Gaseous planet.' For those who don't realize what that means, it means there's literally no solid mass here. Don't try to "land," then walk out the airlock, please. *'Unknown or potentially harmful gases.' Brabbit is composed of a LARGE variety of gases, common, exotic, or even undiscovered. A section containing a large amount of a potentially harmful gas could affect your spacecraft detrimentally. Wiral Wiral is commonly theorized to not be a naturally-created planet, due to its very organized and pattern-based structure and aspects. Commonly described as an "electro-brain," it is structured in such a way that it is functionally an enormous electronic data-bank, only rivalled in storage size by the recently constructed Metamo Archives. There appears to be no visible terminal by which to access this information publicly, and it is generally accepted that only the native Wiralons are able to consistently access it with ease. From the information gathered about the system, it has been assumed that the Wiralons have studied and logged information into the planet for thousands of years now, possibly holding secrets known to no one in modern times. The Wiralons are rarely, if ever, found off-planet, due to their natural connection to their homeworld. In the rare case one may find them away from home, they are likely working as electronic engineers of sorts, due to their natural abilities to essentially transform into electricity, or something akin to it. 'Threat Assessment' *'Sanctioned territory.' Wiral has been deemed private space to protect the possibly delicate structuring beneath the surface, and the potential information stored inside. Trespassing or invading this sanctioned area without strict permission with tons of verified paperwork will deem you a criminal of among the highest sorts. Starrii Starrii is an odd planet, shaped like multiple rings spinning in different directions around a central point. Within the central set of rings is an orb, appearing solid from a distance, but in truth is actually a portal, leading to a verdant world, the actual location called Starrii. With the mechanics behind the portal and the world within being mostly unknown, such a unique phenomenon has more or less just been accepted, despite being totally different to anywhere else. Starriing culture appears to be based entirely around their goddess, also named Starrii. They thrive in a generally pleasant barter-based economy, with resources being abundant in their world. They especially like to create figurines and statues in the likeness of their deity, which they often like to sell to strangers touring Starrii. Starriings can be found off-world, often in the pursuit of spreading happiness one way or another. They're generally capable of any career, and as such, can be seen doing a variety of occupations around the galaxy. 'Threat Assessment' * '''The Starriings are incredibly fond of their deity.' Slinging insults and disrespecting Starrii can result in upwards of banishment, or in particularly bad cases, worse punishments. The general populous has agreed to bar doing such things while on shore leave or other reasons for visiting Starrii. Forte Forte is an ancient planet (not unlike Gelyer), and how it is capable of supporting life is a mystery. Though initially a hospitable planet, after a collision with an enormous meteorite several millennia ago, the planet was brought into its current state; a wasteland of enormous ravines. Life does exist within the cracks of the planet, however; the concept of Forte being wholly lifeless is a myth that somehow persists. Besides this, the pull of gravity on Forte is heavier than usual, though the Forters can nevertheless jump incredibly high, even in this scenario. Under the crimson sky, the Forters have built rather impressive societies along and within the walls of the ravines. Forters themselves tend to be very shy, and wary of outsiders, with this behavior going so far as to have several visitors report not seeing any one of the billions of Forters throughout the entirety of their presence. As such, encountering a Forter away from their home planet is a rarity, even in this sector. Threat Assessment * Almost complete lack of water. Bring your own water supplies, if you need. * Hazardous terrain. Landslides are not uncommon, and the mix of high gravity with sudden precipices will most certainly kill you if you fall. Be very careful when walking. Luna=Luna The twin moons Luna=Luna orbit no planet, having captured each other in their gravitational pulls and thrown away by some collapsing star, in all likelihood. The surprising part about them is the fact that they have not crashed into each other or torn each other apart by gravitational pulls. They orbit each other very closely, but never quite reach the point of collapse somehow. Besides their delicate waltz through the cosmos, there isn't anything else particularly impressive about these satellites, holding thin atmospheres with small amounts of plantlife that actually grow dependant on the exhaust from the Luna=Lunarians' rocket boosters. The most commonly agreed theory surrounding these twin moons are that they used to orbit a planet, which the Luna=Lunarians also lived on. At some point, some kind of planetary catastrophe occurred, destroying the planet which the natives escaped from to the orbiting satellites, and flinging the sister moons off into the cosmic abyss. The Luna=Lunarians did not keep a history of their old culture, and fail to elaborate on any sort of remnants of it. They've retired to lives of leisurely floating around and rocketing between the satellites. Threat Assessment *'Thin atmospheres.' Being a pair of moons, Luna=Luna do not have proper atmospheres. Bring air supplies and protection against low-temperature environments. Globin Globin is one of the much stranger planets in the local sectors, more organism than planet. Studies of the planet itself are denied by the Globinites, as the larger and much more aggressive variants of them would immediately assault and purge any alien object or creature that come in contact with the planet. As for the Globinites themselves, they never travel alone, because they're divided into groups with linked minds, and act in said groups almost always. A single Globinite is not a mindless drone, but maintains a link with its fellow "cellmates." Most Globinites separated from their group for a prolonged period of time are noted to more or less wither away, but a few stragglers have been noted. Globin technology, if it can be called that, is, like the planet, more organic than anything. It's speculated that their spacecrafts are "grown" in their laboratories, or wherever they'd do experiments. A Globinite craft is always manned by a group of linked Globinites, and is similarly linked to them specifically. Threat Assessment *'Do not, for any reason, attempt to land without permission. You will be killed.' The Globinites are incredibly careful about protecting their planet, and you will be mercilessly destroyed if they are not expecting you. *''Atmosphere is an incredible threat, and very variable.'' Globin can be unbearably hot, bitterly cold, have air too thick to breathe, or no atmosphere at all, depending on your location. Come thoroughly prepared. Wuud Wuud is peaceful enough, as the ecosystem has levelled out, with an abundant variety of creatures living peacefully within the notches and grooves of this world tree. The Wuudites care immensely for their home, and will react violently to any race daring to attack it in their eyes. Aside from that, they tend to be hospitable tribal people. Their technology amounts to essentially nothing, given that their home boasts no metals to speak of to create known devices from. The Wuudites tend to believe they don't need the ones provided by alien races. Threat Assessment *'Do not attempt to harvest or otherwise "attack" the wood of the planet.' Wuudites can and will attack you on sight if they believe you to be assaulting their home in such a manner. *'Keep communicators on you at all times.' With no technology of their own to speak of, Wuud proves to be an unintentional prison should you become stranded here without some way to communicate to any vessels in the vicinity. Hotted Hotted could be summarized simply as "A big cube of really hot rocks." And, honestly, it is rather fitting. Besides holding a notable cuboid shape, odd for a planet normally, Hotted is known for being incredibly hot, competing with the likes of Firim and Jeljel. Unlike those two however, Hotted is completely solid, loaded with almost eternally sizzling stones and materials. This leads it to be a major exporter of such materials not found elsewhere. The Hotteds themselves are not incredibly technologically advanced, and are more commonly found off-planet traveling with Firimes, due to their shared natural affinity for heat. Being savage in nature, they tend to be a bit hostile to outsiders somehow being present on their homeworld. However, they are incredibly dutiful, and are found to usually be loyal to whom they swear to, often even to the death. Threat Assessment *'Incredible heat.' Hotted is, as stated above, monstrously hot. Spacecraft not built specifically for searing environments are not safe on Hotted. *'Savage natives.' The Hotteds do not take kindly to unpermitted outsiders on their planet or areas they're assigned to protect. With their large size and sturdiness, they're very dangerous. Lumious Lumious is the place to go for music and lightshows. Positively glowing with light pollution, the planet has become a playground for music makers and deejays alike. What the planet seems to lack in an ecosystem or environment, it makes up for in entertainment. Cityscapes engulf the surface, but the world's atmosphere is kept in decent shape through currently unknown means. Music and light mean so much to the natives of Lumious, they've become partially dependant on it for survival. Threat Assessment *'Excessively energetic environment.' While some might not consider it a "threat" per say, one should be prepared to lose sleep and time while staying on this planet. Noise problems are prevalent. *'Holographic materials galore.' Be careful where you step or go, some things might just be a lightshow. *'Notable crime rates.' Being almost planet-spanning cityscape, the cramped and tight places in some areas give way to criminals of all sorts taking advantage of the constant noise and distractions. Arod Arod isn't really a planet, but rather an asteroid belt. Like with most asteroid belts, it's actually easy to overshoot your tiny targets, but valuable things may wait inside these large rocks. Arod is known for having a nice variety of uncommon ores and metals hidden inside their asteroids, giving the spare populous some kind of economy and place in galactic economics. Arodian tech, what small amounts there are, is usually rather basic, designed to fulfill the objective and not really go beyond. This sort of matches the habits of the Arodians themselves. It at least usually comes cheap. Threat Assessment *'No atmosphere.' Arod is an asteroid belt. With such tiny celestial bodies and few planetesimals, there isn't enough of a pull from anywhere to hold an atmosphere. Bring air supplies and protection against low-temperature environments. Limotube Limotube is not very notable. While the shape of the planet is odd, it holds a pleasant atmosphere and mild temperatures. Aside from that, it doesn't have any odd peculiarities. It doesn't contain any uncommon or rare materials, and the inhabitants don't have any sort of industry, leading to the Limotubians being the least influential race in the local sectors. Threat Assessment *'No major threats.' None at all. Nothing worth noting even. Sorry. Dejeh Dejeh, while unknown if this planet is synthetic or not, is dangerous. Known to be the greatest center of crime, scum, villainy, and general ne'er-do-wells, it is nonetheless a gamble to try to go there. Frequent gang and faction wars erupt across the planet, and that young child you just passed has likely stolen your wallet. However, should one be among those of more illegal alignment, they might find themselves a way to a lucrative venture, or a bitter end. Dejehrian tech is 99% stolen, and then modified for their own uses. While not to be taken lightly, one may find valuable technology not found readily available elsewhere. Threat Assessment *'A wretched hive of scum and villainy.' Dejeh is infested, plagued, and swarmed by criminals of every kind, and law enforcement is in the hands of gangs and families in power on the planet. If you desire to come to Dejeh, be very, very prepared. Darthvega Little is known about the inner workings of the Darthvega space station. What is known is that it is home to an incredibly hostile race that might, at any time, assault any planet in the local sector and attempt to raze it to the core. Aside from that, Darthvegans are never seen out of their station or battleships, and their tech is not publicly available in any fashion, with the few bits captured held by major criminal factions secretly. Threat Assessment *'A death octahedron.' Darthvega has been deemed incredibly dangerous and a major threat to the galactic community, with the fact that it appears to be in an armistice with everyone some kind of minor relief instead of an invasion. Regardless, avoid at all costs. Hanihula Hanihula is, for all intents and purposes, an enormous hive for its inhabitants. Sporting a fairly normal environment otherwise, the Hanihulans have transformed their planet into a sweet-smelling honeycomb mass. As such, foreign architecture is absent, and any alien guests are kept in specially-designed structures. Hanihula technology is minimal, as they themselves have little need for it, being capable of flying through space with no issue on their own. Sweets and desserts are prized on Hanihula, with the Hanihulans enthusiastically trading many things for them. Threat Assessment *'Honey. Honey everywhere.' Sticky honey coats a good portion of the planet thanks to the natives, and can cause issues with equipment should they come into contact. Land in a safe spot or prepare accordingly. Gelyer One of the oldest planets on record, Gelyer is slowly reaching the limit of resources left. With a sparse population and small selection of flora and fauna, Gelyer both craves new developments and shuns them as well. Despite this, it offers a look into an incredible history, with observations about the galaxy made much further back than most records available. Gelyern technology is archaic, and given their lack of resources, limited. However, Gelyern culture is highly interesting, and they offer unique and ancient techniques in martial arts not seen anywhere else. Threat Assessment *'Skilled natives.' While there may be few of them, a Gelyern is not to be underestimated in the slightest. What they lack in modern weaponry, they make up for in martial techniques that blindside just about any opponent. Do not cross a Gelyern, lest you pay the price. Ranbarumba What Lumious has in bright lights and music, Ranbarumba matches in festivities and dance. With an odd environment, this planet developed an odd bunch of natives that live by and die by their dances. Instead of cityscapes, large villages are present, as most materials are used by the Ranbarumbans in their festivals in some fashion. While the Ranbarumbans don't have much in the way of technological advancements, they conquer another part of the entertainment industry with their vivacious dances and parties. They've even developed a dancing style of combat, confusing opponents and overwhelming them with unseen moves. Threat Assessment *'Noise problems.' Like Lumious, while it isn't quite a "threat," one must be prepared to deal with the noise, hustle, bustle, and activity of Ranbarumba, lest they lose rest and sleep. "Stadium" "Stadium" is an artificial planet, if it can really be called that, designed to be, as its name entails, an enormous home of stadiums. It seems whoever or whatever built it, designed it to be adaptive of any sports that arose far in their future, as the remaining drones still on the planet immediately attempt to learn and master any new sports foreign to them. After its discovery, the galactic community has deemed it fit for its original purpose, and crowds flock in droves to see the exciting games that occur constantly here. Threat Assessment *'No major threats.' Meteo What has resulted from the climactic battle between Meteo and the Metamo Ark is unknown, as both have now gone missing completely. Every so often, someone claims to have had a glance at one or the other, but are generally dismissed as no evidence was found. The Seven Sages of Hevendor either do not know what has happened to them, or if they do, they stay silent about it. The search for the Metamo Ark continues on a smaller scale to this day, but many would rather have Meteo itself never come back. Threat Assessment *'Unfathomable power beyond current understanding.' Planet Meteo destroyed millions of worlds, as it is well known for. *'Incapable of supporting life.' Surface has been identified as being a molten wasteland. *''It is unknown if Meteo has been truly destroyed, though there is no sign of it returning.'' Category:Welcome to the Galaxy